


Lucky

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam reflects on how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Cam stares down at the bundle in his arms in awe, still not quite sure how he got to this point. The closer he got to forty, the closer he got to giving up on his dream of having a family. Not being able to talk about his work made it hard to be involved with a civilian – as John and Nancy's failed marriage illustrated all too well. The women he served with – who became fewer in number the more secretive his work got – were all like sisters to him. Not to mention regs wouldn't have allowed it anyway.

When he joined the Stargate program he was around civilians with which he could discuss his work, but there are still far more men than women. He doubts he reacted differently than other other man on base when Vala stepped through the gate, but she had her sights set on Jackson. Carolyn was nice enough, but she was also Landry's daughter, and he wasn't about to give his boss a reason to want him dead.

He's not sure what changed, but after Cam took Vala home with him – and after the run in with the bounty hunters – she started paying less attention to Jackson and more attention to him. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and did his best to ignore it until the night Vala shows up on his doorstep. Adria had just ascended and she had turned to Cam to comfort her. Things still stayed strictly platonic that night, despite Vala's best attempts otherwise. It wasn't until a few weeks later that they actually made love for the first time.

That was three years ago. Today, Cam considers himself the luckiest man on Earth. Not only did the beautiful girl both fall in love with him and marry him, she also gave him an even more beautiful daughter.


End file.
